


Someday's Tomorrow

by Medie



Category: Alpha Flight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, they walked away from orders they couldn't accept. Some day, they get'll get to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday's Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanaTuivana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/gifts).



> Alpha Flight is something of a delightful new discovery of mine and, shamelessly, I've sort of wondered how they might fit into the MCU. (And may or may not have been horribly amused by how recent Canadian politics have, er, mirrored some things.) 
> 
> Finding someone requesting AF for the Stocking this year was the best of surprises. :)

It's a peculiar feeling; watching the Avengers in New York. Heather's at work when the news of the attack reaches her. It's far from the heart of government that she'd once knew, but in many ways it's better.

The phone rings and she knows, without looking, that it's Mac.

"It figures," she says, amused, tucking the phone against her ear.

"What does?" 

He hasn't even noticed. Of course, he hasn't. It's Mac. Some days, she thinks aliens could destroy the _whole_ planet and he probably wouldn't look up from his research.

"Haven't turned on the television this morning, I take it?" she asks. "Radio? Facebook?" It's largely the extent of his social media skills and she'd signed him up for that one in the first place. "Poked your head out of your office even once?"

He makes noncommittal noises and then sighs. "The simulator broke down just after I got in; we've been fixing it all morning."

"Oh, well, in that case, aliens are currently invading Manhattan." 

It's probably a testament to how many times she's messed with his head that she can feel the disbelief long before he actually says, "I beg your pardon?"

"Big hole over New York. Aliens. Iron Man. Captain America. I think possibly Bruce Banner and a few to-be-named-laters are on site." She laughs as he goes quiet. "I'm actually serious this time, Mac."

"Do they need help?"

God, she wishes she could get her hands on a tactical report right now. It's tempting to risk calling a few old friends, see what they can scare up, but she knows better. Ottawa isn't safe territory for them right now. Just as soon as they made their presence known in New York, whatever safety they've managed to carve out for themselves would be gone in an instant. 

"Judging by what I can see on the screen? Not as yet." Heather takes in a breath and looks at the screen. "I have a feeling this is their first time out together, but they're holding their own."

"Well, that's something." Mac sounds quieter than she'd like, somber, but she can't exactly blame him. "This won't last forever." 

"No government lasts forever."

It's what they've been telling themselves since the day the prime minister tried to co-opt the team; turn them into a military unit. 

No government lasts forever. Potter's Conservatives can't stay in power much longer. She can see them fracturing around the edges, infighting splitting them apart, and it just might be enough to push them over the brink.

With him out of the way, with his government gone, they stand a chance of resurrecting the team and making it the dream they'd always had. 

"Iron Man's there, huh?" Mac says, the kind of wistful that has her laughing.

"No, absolutely not." Heather looks at the screen. "You cannot go to New York to play with Tony Stark. He's not even supposed to know that your suit exists." Still, that's a tempting idea all in it's own right. She rather did enjoy watching him testify before the Senate whilst completely oblivious that a Canadian had beaten him to the punch. 

It's the little things. 

On the television, Iron Man streaks toward the hole in the sky. This used to be her day to day life. Aliens, gods, and monsters.

She misses it and she doesn't. 

Somehow, she has a feeling that someday isn't quite so far off as they thought.

"Speaking of the suits, you might want to dust them off," Heather watches Iron Man zip out of sight. "Just in case."

Better to be safe and all that.


End file.
